


Remembrance of the Past

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri is rightfull heir of the throne, his uncle was just ruling the kingdom for him. People of Faerghus need their rightfull king for their stability. Kings never had weaknesses. They not have weaknesses especially like Dimitri's.That moment he realized; he has to be fine even if he isnt fine at slightest.
Kudos: 7





	Remembrance of the Past

Maybe he is selfish to say this but Dimitri is glad for saving Dedue at Tragedy of Duscur. Otherwise he never had a reason to live, he would really died with the flames that consumed entire sky. So much so, flames painted entire sky red, as if this is something out from a horror stories that he heard from loyal knights.

Still a part of Dimitri still died in Duscur no less. Not that everybody noticed it, aside from Felix of course. Dedue however never knows that Dimitri. Maybe he never will.

* * *

Sylvain was a troubled person from beginning. He chosen to be heir of Gautier since he beared a crest. Miklan never accepted this, not even for one second. He tormented Sylvain due to this. Twisting him so much Dimitri barely recognized when they meeted up again in academy.

On surface Sylvain was same, cheerfull skirt chaser that flirted with every woman that he sees. However Dimitri knew how he hided his trauma, his hatred for crests and his deep desire to make a meaning full relationship with someone, someone accepting for what he is.

Dimitri knew that feeling very well...

* * *

Felix... He brought Dimitri a lot of emotions, to wanting accepted in his eyes to feeling very far from him. They werent like this when they are younger. He and Felix was best friends. Doing a lot of things together; like training, riding horses, studying lessons... Their friendship crashed at Tragedy of Duscur.

After the Tragedy, Felix treated Dimitri like a fragile thing. Well he was right, Dimitri was... First year after the Tragedy was hardest for Dimitri. Losing everything, your world turning upside down without a reason wrecked him so bad. İt was so bad his uncle wouldnt visit him unless it was necessary.

Then... Rebellion happened and he shattered Felix's entire world, just like how the Tragedy shattered Dimitri's.

* * *

İngrid... Dimitri feels so guilty; after all he is the one who get killed Glenn, her fiance. She grieved just like him but never becomed a monster like him. She visited Dimitri once, at that time Dimitri looked like recovered from the sickness that holded him as a prisoner; even through he never did, he just gotten better at hiding.

Lastly they eat the dinner together, İngrid always loved the food... Food itself was a scarce resource in Faerghus after all. (Maybe that was why he felt so bad when he couldnt handle eating food for first weeks after the tragedy?) Dimitri no longer can taste the food. At first he was very panicked but then he realized he couldnt mention it at all.

Dimitri is rightfull heir of the throne, his uncle was just ruling the kingdom for him. People of Faerghus need their rightfull king for their stability. Kings never had weaknesses. They not have weaknesses especially like Dimitri's.

That moment he realized; he has to be fine even if he isnt fine at slightest.

* * *

Annette is almost like a younger sister for him. When he talks to her he feels like he knews her. Like guessing what she likes, being hard working and so on... He never understood why he felt this until he saw a knight who had color of Annettes hair.

Gustave... Gustave told him about Annette a lot, thats why he knew her a lot... At moment he realized this, Dimitri filled with regret and shame. He stole Annette's father from her. Gustave was the one who found him, if he did came little bit late Dimitri and Dedue would been dead in those flames... But Gustave couldnt handle the guilt, leaved Annette and her mother in shame...

He is destined to take everything from his friends arent he?

* * *

Mercedes awakened feelings inside of Dimitri that he never knew its existed. İt wasnt romantic but... Mercedes reminded Dimitri his step mother, who always sewed with a sad look in her face, looking at to window. Dimitri always wanted to reach out her. Wanted to make her smile... Unlike her step mother Mercedes called Dimitri by his own name. She is a person who paid attention around her, including Dimitri.

Edelgard was more becoming like her mother. No she always looked like her mother. They both shared same pale lavender eyes, long snow white hair...

* * *

Ashe however reminds Dimitri himself... İf tragedy never happened he would be like Ashe? He would been a person holds the tales of great knights in his heart? İf that was the case then he would get along with everyone... İncluding Felix. But Dimitri no longer cares about being getting along with everyone.

When they kill Lonato, they killed a part of Ashe as well. Dimitri also knew that feeling as well...

* * *

Lastly himself, it is easy to think about himself... Dimitri hated himself, he hated so much he wished to die. İf he died no one of bad things would been happened to his friends. Even if he is surrounded by his own friends he feels alone.

No one would understand him, because they never see the ghosts of the fallen at Duscur. They need a person to avange them and Dimitri the future king of Faerghus is that person...

He hates his life...


End file.
